Second Strike
by Loise
Summary: Set at the Academy time period, Noin, Trieze and Zechs are in a delectable love triangle. It isn't about who loves who, but who will eventually win.


**Second Strike

* * *

**

"I see Zechs has aced another test, Lucrezia," Trieze smiles at her as she tries to swallow her tea and not choke all the while keeping a grim smile on her face.

To her side Zechs nods, a small smirk flashing across his lips. She can't read his eyes, covered by that damned mask yet again. When she had first entered his bed, he had nearly insisted on wearing it. But an absence of blow jobs ended that particular argument, Noin knew too well how Trieze could never manage to learn to deep throat.

They expected her to answer them, make a stupid comment, or something. But Noin just gritted her teeth and absently smiled at the two of them. How she hated these Saturday soirees.

Trieze, after one week while both were otherwise too busy had insisted, claiming that he had been sorely neglected. Perhaps it was PMS, perhaps she was bored, perhaps she was insane, but Noin had agreed.

Somehow Trieze had manipulated Zechs to come along and so they played this game, the small smiles and endless cups of tea. He hated it more than her and she took a perverse pleasure in annoying him.

It was summer, blistering hot and humid, both men were decked out in full military uniform, through Noin could not yet figure out why. They may have been career soldiers, but there was such a period as time off. Men, Noin thought, and that explained it.

She had however decided to wear a cotton blue dress. It was short enough to show the her holster, but it would have been easy to see through the thin material.

It also kept on attracting Trieze's eyes, they slid up her thighs before stopping. Trieze licked his lips before smiling at her charmingly, it still struck a chord at her heart, at that moment she could see why Zechs would sleep with him and why she was too.

Tilting her head, Noin mused that they probably did more than sleeping. She sighed, and crossed her legs. It really was a shame, she thought, for them that army trousers hide nothing, so _very_ revealing.

Zechs was still panting after her, but Noin had steadfastly refused to let him slide back between her thighs. It was so very difficult to kept their relationship going when they were both slipping into their commanding officer's quarters. So very shocking when they had encountered one another climbing through the prickly rose bushes.

Then there was the problem of that they shared rooms. Another commanding officer of theirs, quite unattractive and sadistic to boot, had insisted that the two rivals share a room. That order had been issued when they were very physical, not in the bedroom but in training.

Noin never pulled a prank, she preferred to beat her enemy to the ground and make them pay in humiliation. Savouring their embarrassment and their defeat. She had never been popular in the school ground, but she had been feared.

She had thought when Zechs had transferred from some base in the Amazon, that she could easily win. He had been cool and arrogant, already Trieze had been eyeing him with speculation.

Not to be put down in second place Noin had challenged him to a fight. He had accepted. The next day quite a crowd had formed around the duelists, both dressed in white fencing gear.

He had attacked first, as she had known he would, she had easily parried, testing the strength on his blade before turning his own back at him. They had fought in dead silence other than the clash of blades and the harsh panting of their breaths.

Times passed and Noin could feel herself getting exhausted, she would not lose but and engineered another attack on Zechs. They got some close they were but a second away from kissing, this close she could see his eyes, and they were blue. His eyes had widened and Zechs had pulled away clumsily, so Noin smiled.

The clapping was what stopped her, Trieze standing up, merely clapping but pulling all attention to him in that easy effortless grace he had. He was favouring Zechs his grin, but his proud eyes flickered to Noin with approval.

That had ended the fight more effectively than any win. Noin had withdrew quietly, her mind whirring over what had happened. It was clear that Trieze would have a new favourite. She would ousted soon enough. Second, if she was lucky.

Second, she would always be second to Zechs. It killed her in more ways that one. Trieze would never know, how she came to her new battle plan, it was war, war over the possession of Trieze. Zechs may have won this time, but never fear, she would have them both.

She sipped her tea and smiled delicately at the two men. Ever since their duel, Noin had come a close second to Zechs in everything they did, except fencing. She refused to fight with Zechs again, through every day she practiced with some of the lesser students at the Academy.

Trieze offered her another cup and she accepted, watching that smooth masculine grace he exhibited. Zechs leaned forward slightly, that idiotic helmet hiding his eyes. He was jealous, Noin knew, jealous that she had breasts. But then, she also knew, Trieze needed a dick to settle his own arse on, which she certainly didn't have.

There was the crux of the problem, Trieze himself. He wanted both of what they offered, Noin couldn't refused and it seemed that Zechs couldn't either.

So they played these little games with one another, pointless and stupid games that ended only in frustration for all. Perhaps not Trieze, Noin reflected, he always was amused when they fought.

Once he had invited both to spend his bed with him. Noin had not been totally adverse to the idea, they were both very handsome and strong men, but surprisingly Zechs had refused.

The next few days, Trieze had comforted himself with Noin. Played were her and made her act out some of his treasured fantasies. He had taken her on his desk while his secretary talked with some delegates from a colony she could never remember, he had made her take off all her clothing accept for the high boots that all cadets wore when on duty. He had told her had a special job for her as he rammed hard and ready into her. She had gasped, arms grasping at his neck and shoulders, leaving long streaks of red, where their nails caught on his pale skin.

Zechs and her would be graduating soon.

This would probably be their less meeting in while, Zechs had already been given a mission in the field. She had wanted a teaching job, at Victoria to train all those new recuits to what she wanted. They had both received the prime pickings.

She lowered her head and smiled at both of them. There was something about that smile that made both men uneasy, through both refused to show it.


End file.
